As time goes ............
thumb|left|340px|PhotocaseHallo an alle die noch nicht müde sind hier zu lesen ( können wohl nicht mehr so viele sein :) ) Ich werde einfach nicht müde meinen Gedankenmüll zu schreiben also tue ich es. Dies wird, so hoffe ich zumindest, der "4" Teil der Geschichte. Wenn es jemanden interessiert der kann die vorhergehenden Storys " Die liebe Familie", Lima...herzlich Wilkommen" und " Abgesetzt......ein Neubeginn" noch lesen. Ansonsten viel Spass beim lesen. Der Matti :) Status: ----------------------------------------''' Die Heimkehr "Hey Mum, alles klar?" Sie hatte ihn nicht gesehen, er musste den Kopf eingezogen haben ansonstern hätte sie seinen Kopf mit den kurzen Haaren erkannt. " Wo...kommst du den her?" Julia war noch immer etwas baff ihren Sohn vor sich zu sehen. Seine Schuhe waren staubig und das Hemd klebte an ihm. Er lies geräuschvoll seinen Seesack auf den Boden der Wohnküche fallen. " Von wo wohl, aus Deutschland!" Warum musste ihr Sohn immer diesen frechen Unterton haben? Am liebsten hätte sie ihn an der Wange gezogen aber das war unmöglich bei fast 2 Köpfen Grössenunterschied zwischen den beiden. " Wie du kommst aus Deutschland? Dein Praktikum sollte doch erst in 8 Wochen zu Ende sein. Ist etwas passiert?" Der Blick einer Mutter konnte grauenhaft bohrend sein, dies wusste Julia genau. James wurde unsicher, allem Anschein nach hatte er gehofft mit seiner stürmischen Art dieser Fragerei aus dem Wege gehen zu können. Jetzt biss er auf seiner Unterlippe herum und lies die Schultern hängen. "Also, was ist los?" " Ich will zuerst wissen wo Dad ist?" " Der ist in der Stadt, etwas besorgen also jetzt raus mit der Sprache mein Junge!" Julia sah wie sich binnen eines Augenblickes der Gesichtsausdruck von James in tiefe Verzweiflung veränderte. " Ich glaube ich habe riesigen Mist gebaut Mum......." Er wunderte sich über gar nichts mehr. Julia hatte ihn gebeten ein paar Kleinigkeiten einzukaufen und er hatte ohne Widerrede sich ins Auto gesetzt und war gefahren. Was hätte er auch sagen sollen? Er wusste nicht mehr über was sie überhaupt noch sprechen sollten. Cory hatte seit Monaten schon das Gefühl gefangen zu sein, er liebte Julia ohne Frage aber ihr Leben hatte sich verändert. Sie beide hatten sich verändert, wenn sie Abends ins Bett gingen sagten beide noch "gute Nacht" aber dann wurde das Licht ausgemacht und beide drehten sich voneinander weg. Früher hatten sie oft noch ewig sich erzählt was den Tag über passiert war oder hatten gekuschelt oder was man sonst noch so machen kann. Fast hätte Cory die Abzweigung verpasst, so war er in Gedanken. Er setzte den Blinker und bog in die Strasse ein an deren Ende ihr Haus lag. Der Parkplatz neben Julias kleinem Cabrio war natürlich leer und so parkte er neben ihr ein. Die grosse Papiertüte mit den Einkäufen in der einen und den Hausschlüssel in der anderen Hand trat er auf den Vordereingang zu, erst jetzt bemerkte er den blau-schwarzen Koffer der etwas seitlich von der Tür stand. Die Tür öffnete sich mit dem gewohnten "Quiiiitsch", irendwann musste Cory endlich die Schaniere ölen wie er es schon zigmal versprochen hatte. Cory blieb kurz in der Diele stehen und lauschte ins Haus, nichts war zu hören. Auch auf ein lautes "Hallo?!" bekam er keine Reaktion, also blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig als weiter ins Haus zu gehen. Die Tüte stellte er vorher noch auf dem Küchentisch ab dann betrat er das Wohnzimmer. Hier fiel ihm nach kurzem Rundumblick auf dass die Tür zum Garten offen war also trat er hinaus. Die Sonne luckte gerade hinter einem Baum hervor, sodass er die Hand vor die Augen halten musste "Hallo Dad!" Sein Sohn stand direkt vor ihm, wie gross er geworden war, Cory konnte es einfach nicht glauben. In den letzten paar Monaten seit ihrem Abschied auf dem Flughafen in Berlin hatte James sich verändert. Er sah jetzt definitv wie ein Mann aus, der Drei Tage Bart stand ihm gut nur mit den langen Haaren wollte sich Cory nicht so richtig anfreunden. "Hey komm mal her "Großer" und lass deinen Dad dich umarmen!" Finn schlang die Hände um James Hals, entweder war er in den letzten Monaten etliche Zentimeter geschrumpft oder sein Sohn war noch mehr gewachsen, denn er musste auf dei Zehenspitzen gehen um die Hände komplett umlegen zu können. Er tätschelte ihm danach zärtlich die Wange. " Schön dass du da bist aber erzähl du hast bestimmt viel erlebt oder?" "Finn, ich glaube wir sollten uns alle erst mal setzen!" Die Stimme von Julia war ruhig und klar aber Cory hatte sofort erkannt dass der Unterton nichts gute erwarten lies, zu oft hatte er ihn schon gehört. "...Ähh ok, dann gehen wir am besten an den Wohnzimmertisch." Die drei setzen sich ins Wohnzimmer und nachdem keiner das Wort ergriff begann einfach Cory. " So, jetzt sag mal was du zu sagen hast wie deine Mum meint!" Julias Augen waren für einen Moment riesig aufgerissen als ob sie sagen wollte : " muss das jetzt sein?!" Aber Cory ignorierte dies komplett und konzentrierte sich auf James der abwechselnd den Boden und seine Fingerspitzen anschaute. " JAMES!!! Was ist los, ich meine ganz blöd bin ich auch nicht. Du hättest erst in knapp 2 Monaten wieder kommen sollen und so sehr ich mich freue dich zu sehen, es muss ja einen Grund geben warum du jetzt hier bist." James atmete tief ein bevor er sprach. " Ihr....ihr müsst mir eines versprechen:" " Und was ?" Jetzt war der Blick seines Dad´s bohrend so dass James den Kopf leicht wegdrehte und nun seine Mutter anschaute. " Hör zu, wir sind deine Eltern und du unser Sohn. Du kannst mit uns über alles reden, wir werden immer eine Lösung finden." Julia blickte mit sanften Gesichtsausdruck ihren Sohn an, sie wusste wie sie ihm die Angst nehmen konnte. " Deine Mutter hat Recht, nichts ist so schlimm als dass du es uns nicht erzählen kannst." Es vergingen wieder etliche Momente bis James endlich anfing: " Ich bin auf der Flucht! Am Montag habe ich meine Sachen gepackt und bin sofort zum Flughafen. Es gab keinen freien Flug mehr in die USA von Hannover aus also bin ich schliesslich von München aus zuerst nach Montreal geflogen und von dort dann nach Boston, da kam ich heute morgen an. Naja und jetzt bin ich hier, die 10 Uhr Maschine nach L.A war meine!" " Moment mal, stop. Du sagst du bist auf der Flucht?! James erkläre bitte deinem Vater und mir mal das? Wieso bist du auf der Flucht?" Der Whiskey tat schnell seine Wirkung, seit dem Vorfall damals mit Lea hatte Cory keinen Alkohol mehr angerührt. Selbst wenn in Kuchen oder Süßspeisen nur ein "Hauch" war lies er sie stehen. Aber jetzt brauchte er einfach etwas um seine Gedanken zu beruhigen. Julia saß mit den Händen vor dem Mund neben ihm und sprach gar nicht. James hatte seine Eltern noch nie so gesehen. Mit einem letzten Schluck leerte sein Vater das Glas um umgehend danach "ahhhh" zu sagen als das brennende Gefühl im Hals nachlies. " Sagt doch bitte etwas, bitte. Brüllt, tobt oder sonst was aber bitte bleibt nicht so ruhig sitzen!" "James, ich und glaube deine Mutter müssen erst mal verdauen was du uns soeben eröffnet hast. Also du hast dieses Mädchen da in Deutschland, Jessy oder so ähnlich:" " Ja sie heist Jessica und ich liebe sie wirklich." " Ok, ok also Jessica. Sie ist ein paar Jahre älter als du und ihr seit ein Paar?" " Ja,....." " Gut, aber am Sonntag Abend wart ihr einer Bar, habt etwas getrunken und dann kommt dieser Typ rein, der Exfreund wohl." " Ja, Dennis.." " Hmm, also dieser Dennis sieht dich und Jessica und will Ärger machen. Erst beleidigt er dich und dann sie.?" " Ja verdammt, er hat sie Schlampe und Miststück gennant, da konnte ich nicht anderst, ich habe ihm eine verpasst!" " Belib ruhig, erzähl bitte weiter. Du hast ihm eine reingehauen, wie ging es dann weiter?" " Er wurde wütend, verdammt wütend. Er brüllte mich an und dann stürzte er sich auf mich. Ich lag auf dem Boden und er schlug auf mich ein. Irgendwie konnte ich ihn aber von mir runter schubsen und mich aufrappeln. Als er dann mit einem Springermesser auf mich zugerannt kam habe ich einen der Barhocker als Waffe benutzt und zugeschlagen!" Julia schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht vor Schreck. "Er...er hat angefangen zu taumeln dann fiel er auf die Seite und zuckte nur noch hektisch, auf der Seite des Kopfes wo ich ihn erwischt hatte war Blut zu sehen! Ich wusste nicht was ich tun sollte!" James liefen die Tränen hinunter, er vergrub das Gesicht in seinen Händen. " Und dann ? Was hast du dann gemacht?" Die Stimme von Cory war merklich ruhig und beherrscht. " ICH??!! ICH BIN VÖLLIG PANISCH GEWORDEN ALS ICH DAS VEDAXXXXX BLUT GESEHEN HABE!" " Du musst nicht brüllen James, ich will dir helfen aber dafür muss ich wissen was alles passiert ist." James schluckte wieder, er kämpfte gegen die Tränen. " Zuerst hab ich gebrüllt, hab den Idioten geschüttelt er soll nicht so ein Scheiß machen und aufstehen aber er hat sich nicht mehr gerührt. Dann haben wir ihn umgedreht und Jessica hat sich herunter gebeugt und nachgeschaut ob er atmet." " Und hat er?" " Ich weis es nicht, sorry aber sie hat so schnell gesprochen, ich hab nicht alles verstanden. Dann ging die Tür auf und so zwei Typen mit einem roten Koffer kamen rein! Die haben sich sofort um Dennis gekümmert, ich glaub das waren Sanitäter oder so. Ich hab auf jeden Fall Panik bekommen und bin einfach rausgerannt!" " Und wohin bist du gerannt?" Julia sprach so ruhig sie nur konnte. Sie kämpfte mit sich und den Tränen, dass merkte sie in diesem Moment gnadenlos. " Einfach rum, irgendwann bin ich an einem Taxistand vorbeigekommen und hab mir eines genommen und bin zurück ans Internat gefahren. Rauf auf meine Bude und habe einfach wild Zeug in meinen Koffer geschmissen!" ''......in der Zwischenzeit woanderst.......' " Sind sie sich sicher?" " Absolut, alle Systeme haben übereinstimmend ergeben dass er es ist." " Gut, dann wissen sie ja was zu tun ist. Ich will dieses Problem so schnell es geht beendet haben." Nur Augenblicke später klingelte bereits ein Telefon, der Mann der etwas erschrocken darauf starrte brauchte einen Moment bevor er abhob. " Hallo?" " Hier ist die Leitstellte, wir haben soeben einen Treffer bei einer Überprüfung bekommen. Sie bekommen umgehend das Telex sowie alle relevanten Daten. Es ist genau nach Protokoll vorzugehen." Kategorie:Fangeschichte, Serie, Glee Kategorie:Slash Und schon war das Gespräch wieder beendet, nur Sekunden später meldete sich der grosse Telexschreiber im Büro, das Gerät war zwar schon mehr als 25 Jahre alt aber es funktionierte nach wie vor ausgezeichnet. Der Mann trat an das Ausgabefach und nahm den Ausdruck heraus und betrachte ihn angestrengt. Das Foto zeigte einen jungen Mann, Anfang 20 der etwas unscharf auf dem Bild zu erkennen war. Was allerdings mehr als deutlich zu lesen war war der Name des Mannes. James Rodrigo Monteith!Kategorie:+12